User blog:Alemon97/DEATH BATTLE! Season 4 Review
Well folks, Death Battle's 4th Season has come and gone, so you know what that means - it's time to take a look at Death Battle Season 4. If you've read my Season 3 Review and my Season 1 & 2 Retrospectives, then you know that I don't give episodes numerical scores - instead, I will rate an episode as either "Good", "Meh", or "Bad" after I look at its pros and cons. And if you disagree with me on some episodes, that's fine, but I'll stress that this is all MY opinion, what you are reading is all purely subjective. So without further ado, this is my review of DEATH BATTLE! Season 4. Episode 72: Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake 'PROS' *Funny deets in the backgrounds for both characters *Boomstick confusing the literal Stairway to Heaven for the Led Zeppelin song *Boomstick thinking about getting Lara to be his next ex-wife *Pretty decent pre-fight analysis *Decently choreographed action *Voice acting is alright *"Hmmm...Not a scratch." *Reasonably solid outcome... 'CONS' *'Meh-ish jokes *Character models are a little rough around the edges, especially Drake's *The lighting in the temple looks awful *Okay, I know I'm not supposed to take this show too seriously, but how the hell did Lara climb out of that hole in the temple so quickly? *The fact that Nate actively runs away near the end *Nate's death *...Though I'm not entirely sure how to feel about what they said regarding the combatants' durability 'Overall Oooh, we're off to a rather rough start. Where do I begin with this episode? While it does have some pretty decent pre-fight analysis, the action was decently choreographed, and the outcome is reasonably solid - minus what they said regarding Lara and Nate's durability, the fight itself just has far too many blemishes for me to really turn a blind eye.The character models are rough around the edges, the lighting in the temple just looks awful, and Nate's death was just lame AF. Not to mention, how Nate dies pretty much goes against his trademark luck. If I were the writer for this episode, I would have the helicopter blades just barely missing Drake and then he'd stand up with what little strength he has left, then he'd go into a brief fistfight with Lara until she pins Drake down and then caps him in the head with her pistol. Still, there are some funny deets in the backgrounds for both characters, that one Led Zeppelin joke was pretty funny, and again, the outcome is pretty solid (for the most part, anyway). But again, none of that really matters when the fight just doesn't deliver, so overall, a disappointing start for Season 4. And how the fuck did Lara escape that hole so quickly? 'Rating' *''Meh...'' Episode 73: Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight 'PROS' *Scrooge invented concrete & the Super Bowl? *"Dude's got some serious huevos!" *"Now where have I seen that before?" *Some funny moments from Boomstick *Good enough pre-fight analysis... *How the fight starts *Great fight animation, bonus points for the fact that it's done entirely in 8-bit *Scrooge & Shovel Knights’ facial reactions in some points of the fight *The killing blow *Shovel Knight's head on a stick with the sign that says "Thieves Beware!" next to it 'CONS' *What're the connections between these two? Odds are it's the pogo-like weapons and that's about it. *...Though I kinda feel the need to question the fact that they took Shovel Knight's fights with the Battletoads and Kratos into consideration. That and I feel like I didn't get any real grasp on Shovel Knight's speed and durability *It's very odd how they portray Shovel Knight as a greedy character, as funny as it is *Rather short fight *I'm not entirely sure about the verdict. 'Overall' This was a pretty damn good episode. While the connection between the characters are pretty damn weak and I'm not entirely sure about the verdict, as well as having somewhat mixed feelings on Shovel Knight's analysis, the episode had some decent jokes and the fight itself was a fun watch. It's also worth mentioning how the fight itself was animated entirely in 8-bit, Luis and Jerky sure did a damn impressive job with the fight animation. I honestly wouldn't mind seeing another attempt at an 8-bit animated fight sometime in the future. Overall, this was pretty damn neat. 'Rating' *''Good'' Episode 74: Venom VS Bane 'PROS' *Interesting to know that Deadpool was host to the symbiote before Spidey *Boomstick not being impressed by the origins of Venom and Bane's names *Funny details in Bane's background *Good pre-fight analysis *Bane's voice actor does a good job *Somewhat decent fight animation... *Nice callback to Bane's line from The Dark Knight Rises *Batman's cameo after the fight *Correct outcome and good reasoning... 'CONS' *The extreme close-up on Bane's Venom tubes kinda throws me off *Venom's voice sounds more like Carnage than...well, Venom *...though the action can look pretty blurry at points *Feels like there are some frames of animation missing *How the hell did Bane see Venom coming from behind? *The transition from when the rocket seemingly hits Venom just looks bad *Some weird angles *...But man, this matchup was such a stomp 'Overall' For a fight between Batman and Spider-Man's most intimidating foes, this was kind of a letdown. When Venom was initially announced to be in the next Death Battle, I was hyped. But then, it was announced that Bane was his opponent, and I started to have mixed feelings about this matchup, but I was still holding out some hope that it would be good. After the episode was released though, all I have to say is "meh." The analysis was good and the fight itself was somewhat decently animated, but there were also too many things in the fight itself that prevented me from really enjoying it. Not to mention, this is probably one of the stompiest Marvel VS DC ''matchups the show has done so far. I'd say it's almost as stompy as Flash VS Quicksilver, and if you've read my Season 3 Review, then you know what I think of that fight. And here's the thing: I don't mind if a battle turns out to be a stomp, I really don't. As long as I get enough enjoyment from the fight, I wouldn't if it was a stomp. But the fight for this episode just didn't really do anything for me. Overall, this episode was just dull. 'Rating' *''Meh... 'Episode 75: Power Rangers VS Voltron '''PROS *"Too much pink energy is dangerous!" ~Zordon, 1880 *Going over some of Power Rangers' more infamous villains *"So long, gay Bowser!" when going over the Megazord's feat of tossing the Dragonzord into a mountain *Boomstick briefly going over the original pilot of the Blue Lion, Sven, before immediately going over Allura *Good pre-fight analysis *Voice acting is good, for the most part... *"Stronger Together" by Brandon Yates *Great fight animation *The moment when Voltron gets struck by the Power Sword from behind *"Isn't this usually the part where we win?" *"Give him covering fire!" "With what?!" "EVERYTHING!!!" *Correct outcome and solid reasoning 'CONS' *The models for the Voltron Lion Force *The Rangers' models look pretty damn blocky *...The only exception being Matthew Patrick as Keith *From what I've heard, it was said in an episode of Death Battle Cast that this was originally gonna be the Season 3 Finale. If that's true, then I'm even more disappointed that Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie was the Season 3 Finale we got. 'Overall' Ho-ly shit! For a battle between two giant robots piloted by world saving teams, this episode was fucking amazing! With great analysis, some good comedy, fight music that really brings the house down, and an awesome fight animation, Power Rangers VS Voltron is an incredible episode. Most of the complaints I have with this are minor, but there is one thing that bugs me. From what I've heard, it was mentioned in a Death Battle Cast that this was originally the Season 3 Finale, but had to be pushed back due to production issues, so it was replaced with Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie. If that's true, it makes Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie as the Season 3 Finale all the more disappointing. If you were to ask me, If was a producer for the show, I would've kept Season 3 going in 2017 and have this and the three episodes before premiere after Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, and it would've made the end to Season 3 all the more awesome. Still for what we got, Power Rangers VS Voltron is one helluva ride and one of my favorite episodes of the entire series. 'Rating' *''Good'' Episode 76: Natsu VS Ace 'PROS' *Funny moments from Boomstick *Boomstick's reference to the Crossfire board game *Good pre-fight analysis *Voice acting is pretty good... *Pretty cool close-ups to make the fight look more cinematic... *Nice fight animation... *Ace's death *The aftermath, with Natsu being kicked out of the restaurant and Ace's wanted poster being burned up *Fairly reasonable verdict 'CONS' *...minus Sam's brief line as the chef *Considering the fight appears to be set in the same seaside village where Zoro fought Erza, I feel like they kinda wasted a story opportunity by not having this be a direct sequel to Zoro VS Erza. Would've made for some interesting fanon continuity. That's just me, though. *...though it could've used more fisticuffs *Like with many of Jetz's fights, rather short *Would've like to see them show off more of their attacks in the fight 'Overall' Pretty good. While I do think that the fight itself could've gone on a little longer and that they could've had the combatants perform more of their trademark attacks in the fight, the battle itself was nicely animated and Boomstick had some funny moments in the analysis leading up to the fight. Special mention goes to the close-ups in the fight itself, they were pretty cool for making the fight feel a little more cinematic. If I had any major complaints, and it's really more a personal one, it's how they wasted the opportunity not making this some sort of direct sequel to Zoro VS Erza. They could've had Ace discovering Erza's bisected corpse followed by Natsu finding Ace near it, and then Natsu would accuse Ace of murdering his comrade and then the fight would begin that way. It would've made for an interesting fan continuity nod, but that's just me. Aside from that, Natsu VS Ace burns hot like fire, and I mean that in a good way. 'Rating' *''Good'' Episode 77: Sub-Zero VS Glacius 'PROS' *The online username joke *Ultratech = Evil Walmart *Fight music's nice 'CONS' *Not really sure what to make of that "Below Absolute Zero" feat *3 words: TEST. YOUR. MIGHT. *Considering MK VS DC as Canon by saying Subby fought Batman *Pre-fight analysis was pretty "meh" *The characters' sprites just do not blend well with the background *The sound design *Lame and short fight animation *Really shitty reasoning for the victor 'Overall' Following an elemental battle that was hot like fire, here we have a fight that was just not cool as ice. Aside from maybe two good jokes and the fight music, this episode was just terrible. The analysis was not very interesting and the fight was lame as hell. And then there's the reasoning for Sub-Zero's win. Like Cammy VS Sonya before this, they used the Test Your Might minigame to try and determine Sub-Zero's strength, and that's what they use to say Subby is stronger than Glacius. Again, Test Your Might can be done with literally any fucking character in the Mortal Kombat universe! And if anyone can do it, then you're pretty much implying that anyone in Mortal Kombat possesses the kind of strength that Sub-Zero seems to have in this fight! Unless you play that mingame exclusively as a certain character, Test Your Might should never be considered for strength feats! Seriously, have they learned NOTHING?! Now from what I've heard, it was mentioned in the episode's commentary that they looked to see if Subby had any other strength feats to support the Test Your Might BS, but here's my question: Why didn't they just take the strength feats they found and calculate his strength from those instead of using Test Your Might to BS their way out of explaining why Subby's stronger? Oh, and they say Subby is faster because of his ninja training or some shit, yet they seem to have forgotten the fact that Glacius blitzed ARIA, so, yeah... Ugh, I don't know what else to say about this episode, it's just bad. If you're looking for a Death Battle that's as cool as ice, I say this episode is a definite skip. 'Rating' *''Bad'' Episode 78: Android 18 VS Captain Marvel 'PROS' *Some funny moments from Boomstick *"Withstood love making with Krillin" *Alright pre-fight analysis *Good voice acting *Okay fight animation from returning animator Zack... 'CONS' *Using Dragon Ball Xenoverse to say 18 can absorb energy when she can't really do this in canon *...but it doesn't really compare to some of his previous works *Captain Marvel's sprite for when she become Binary looks pretty bad *I don't really see Captain Marvel as a sort of "Large Ham" type character, something I noticed when she was blasting 18 with a lot of energy as Binary *Rather ambivalent towards the reasoning for the victor 'Overall' Well, that was...a fight. Back when this episode was announced, I had no idea what to think about it. But when it was announced that former Hyper Gauge animator Samuel "Zack" Watkins was returning to animate the fight for this episode, I became cautiously optimistic and waited to see what they had in store. After release though, this is probably one of the most mediocre Death Battles I've seen in some time. It's not awful, but it's not great, either - it just meanders the whole way through. I thought the pre-fight analysis was alright for the most part, but there some glaring issues I had with 18's analysis, namely the fact that they took her ability to absorb energy in Dragon Ball Xenoverse as canon. Now, I like Dragon Ball Xenoverse as much as the next guy, but even I think that's a pretty ballsy thing to do for the sake of giving her more connections to Captain Marvel. As for the fight itself, well, it's just kinda okay, to be honest. I was excited to see what returning animator Zack had in store, but if I'm being honest here, it's just really fucking bland. Don't worry, it's not Batman VS Captain America-bad, don't flip your shit, but it's nothing compared to some of his previous works, and ESPECIALLY nothing comparable to Donkey Kong VS Knuckles, my favorite episode animated by Zack. And then of course, there's the reasoning for 18's win. I honestly don't know how to feel about what they used to say 18 is stronger and faster than Carol, and the less I say about 18 being able to absorb energy, the better. The reasoning for Binary not being able to beat 18 though? It's pretty flimsy. They say that Binary wouldn't be an auto-win because she was recently gunned down by laser fire in the comics? Yeah, I don't think so. Of course, there are some good things that came out of this episode. Boomstick himself has some funny moments, that one mention of 18 withstanding love making with Krillin in her feats section I found pretty hilarious, the voice acting was pretty decent - especially Amber Lee Connors reprising her role as the voice of 18 from DBZ Abridged, and it's cool to see Zack return to animate the fight. But yeah, the bad stuff from this episode is hard to overlook, even with the good stuff this episode had. Still, I honestly don't think that there's anything in this episode that warrants high praise or bitter hatred, it just exists, and when that's the case, what can I say? Android 18 VS Captain Marvel is a perfectly average episode and one that I have perfectly average feelings towards. 'Rating' *''Meh...'' Episode 79: Metal Sonic VS Zero 'PROS' *Boomstick taking the "Metal" part of Metal Sonic in a musical sense *Having Metal Sonic competing in the olympics as a feat *Nice nod to Zero becoming Vent's armor in the Mega Man ZX series in his background portion *Robot Freaky Friday *"WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOOOOOOORRRRRR?!" *Good pre-fight analysis... *Cool close-ups... *Great looking fight animation *Cool killing blow *Pretty reasonable outcome 'CONS' *...minus possibly downplaying Sonic's speed and subsequently Metal's *Some issues with the sound design during the fight *...though one close-up on Zero looks pretty weird *Neo Metal Sonic doesn't get much screentime in the fight 'Overall' Hot damn, this was a really cool episode! While I do take some issue with Metal Sonic's speed being sorta downplayed, some sound design issues in the fight and Neo Metal Sonic's lack of screentime, I thought that the fight itself was a lot of fun and the pre-fight analysis was pretty damn good. Also, some of the jokes for the episode were pretty damn funny, especially the "Metal" part of Metal Sonic being taken in a musical sense and the Robot Freaky Friday. Overall, a damn good fight between two of Eggman and Wily's greatest creations. 'Rating' *''Good'' Episode 80: Lucario VS Renamon 'PROS' *A couple funny bits from Boomstick *Interesting to know that Renamon was based off a Kitsune *"Can make good bread" in Renamon's feats section *Rather decent pre-fight analysis... *Okay fight animation... *The aftermath, where Guilmon comes across Renamon's corpse *For what they used to say Lucario wins, I'll buy it 'CONS' *...though it's a little lame that they decided to use only their base forms for the fight itself *That Renamon Google search bit...*shudders* *Marrisa Lenti as Renamon didn't really do anything for me *...but disappointingly short *No real dynamic angles in the fight itself *I know it's meant to be a joke, but, isn't Boomstick aware that the original story of The Fox & the Hound had a very downer ending? 'Overall' 'Here we have another ''Pokémon VS Digimon themed battle. What did I think of this one? Eh. Though I think the analysis for this episode is perfectly fine, I think it would've been more interesting had they taken Lucario and Renamon's evolved forms into consideration. As for the fight itself, I thought it was okay, but it's nothing amazing. It's also worth noting that this was animated by Aquila Harukaze, the same person who animated Season 2's Mega Man VS Astro Boy, a Death Battle I thought nothing much of. I'm just gonna say it right now: I think the fight animation for this episode is both better AND worse than the one in Mega Man VS Astro Boy. Better because it is faster paced and worse because of the lack of any real dynamic angles. At least with Mega Man VS Astro Boy, even with how slow-paced it was, it had some dynamic angles, like when Super Adaptor Mega Man and Astro take to the skies or when Astro was avoiding Rock's Dive Missiles. Here, it's all placed entirely in a flat, flat, FLAT 2D plain, making it look rather uninteresting. Now to be fair, the fight itself is fast-paced, and I did find Lucario's initial string of attacks to be sort of exhilarating, so it has that over Mega Man VS Astro Boy. As for the rest of it, well, Boomstick does have some funny bits here and there (aside from Google searching Renamon, thanks for the Nightmare Fuel, btw), the fact that Renamon is based off a Kitsune is some interesting trivia, and I can get behind the reasoning they used to justify Lucario's win. But aside from that, it's not much. This battle is perfectly servicable, but it's nothing really mindblowing. '''Rating *''Meh...'' Episode 81: Balrog VS TJ Combo 'PROS' *Some funny bits from Boomstick *The brief sprite animation of TJ as a janitor *Evil Walmart jokes are always funny *Good pre-fight analysis *The fact that the fight itself is portrayed as an actual boxing match, complete with an announcer commentating over the fight *Spectacular fight animation *Their reason for not holding back? Have Balrog KO the referee! *Gabriel Kunda does a pretty good job as TJ *"Bring it on, asshole!" Love that line! *"I'm Back (To Rise) " *The beatdown TJ delivers to Balrog at the end *Pretty solid reasoning for the victor 'CONS' *The picture they made of Balrog killing the elephant in one blow looks a little cheaply made, especially with that giant "X" over the elephant's eye *Notable clipping on Balrog's model *Chris Jai Alex as Balrog is okay at best *The moment where Balrog uses his Gigaton Blow on TJ, the line he says sounds like a voice clip ripped from SFIV, which results in Chris Jai Alex suddenly turning into Bob Carter. If anyone can clarify whether or not that's actually a voice clip, lemme know. *A few notable animation errors 'Overall' Hot damn! For a battle between two of gaming's toughest boxers, this sure was something to see! While there were some notable animation errors and I think Chris Jai Alex is at best okay as Balrog, the episode has some pretty solid analysis and the fight animation was just damn great. Also, I gotta give major props to how they figured out TJ would win by using the Triangle Theory of Boxing, with how they analyze real-life boxing trends, such as how Out-Boxers usually beat out Sluggers. And of course, the fight music for the episode, "I'm Back to Rise". That song is just great. So yeah, Balrog VS TJ Combo is one helluva damn good boxing match! 'Rating' *''Good'' Episode 82: Shredder VS Silver Samurai 'PROS' *Funny bits in Shredder's analysis *"A bounce house's worst nightmare" in Shredder's background *Taking that one time Silver Samurai encountered John Belushi on SNL into account *Harada's shame conga line *Good pre-fight analysis *Great looking fight animation *Shredding Silver is a bitchin' piece of music... *Brutal death *The aftermath where Harada gets killed by the Devil...AGAIN! 'CONS' *Why does Harada let out that yell midway through the fight? *...though I wish we got the edited version used in the fight *Kinda feels like we're missing some frames of animation for when Super Shredder shoots lightning at Silver Samurai *Not really sure about the reasoning for how Shredder's faster than Silver Samurai *Not too sure about the verdict 'Overall' For a "Ninja VS Samurai"-style showdown, this was pretty dope. While I have rather mixed feelings about the results, the episode itself featured some good analysis and a damn cool fight animation. Plus, this episode features one of my favorite deaths in the entire series. Starting with Super Shredder just chopping Harada's arm off, followed by Saki punching Harada's sword into his face, chopping Harada's head off, and crushing it with his bare hands, all drawn in gruesome detail! So great! Oh, and the weaknesses they mentioned for Shredder in his analysis is fucking hilarious. All-in-all, a damn good episode with a rather questionable verdict. 'Rating' *''Good'' Episode 83: Smokey Bear VS McGruff the Crime Dog 'PROS' *The Bear-y Punny Counter *Funny analysis *Beautiful hand-drawn animation *Voice acting is pretty good *McGruff's brief time pauses in the battle... *"Take a bite outta THIS!" *How Smokey just casually goes back to his job after dealing with McGruff *Reasonable outcome... 'CONS' *Some of the sound design in the fight feels off *...though I'm kinda disappointed how this fight ends, considering this is the season's joke battle *...though the second one is admittedly kinda sad, since he's making one last request for the kids to remember him before he gets crushed *Fight is short. Though given how expensive hand-drawn animation is, I'll let it slide. 'Overall' This was a pretty damn good joke battle. While the animation was sadly short, the episode itself had some pretty damn funny analysis and the fight animation itself just looks great for something that was hand-drawn. If I had any complaints with this episode, it would be how it actually ends in a death. I mean, given how this is a joke battle, I was kinda expecting that Smokey would be stopped by some PSA announcers before he crushes McGruff and then we'd get some PSA about how "killing is bad" yada yada yada. Either way, this episode was still pretty good. 'Rating' *''Good'' Episode 84: Thor VS Wonder Woman 'PROS' *I'll give props to the fact that this is the first episode to feature two returning combatants *Funny bits from Boomstick *Thor's reworked analysis in this episode was pretty good *Wondy ran for president twice?! Someone get me pictures of that! *Wonder Woman's analysis here is a MUCH needed upgrade from her appearance in Rogue VS Wonder Woman *Voice acting is pretty decent *Some cool looking action... *Thunder of Wonder's a pretty neat music track *Rather solid reasoning for the victor... 'CONS' *...but man, that poor, poor render farm *Thor's MVC3 model doesn't really work without cel-shading *We don't really get a cool action scene for when Thor and Wonder Woman go into their Super Modes *Killing blow was too abrupt *...minus how they seem to forget that they listed Jarnbjorn (a bladed weapon) in Thor's arsenal and then say that Thor didn't have any bladed weapons to use against Wondy, but I personally don't think it would've made much of a difference. 'Overall' For the first ever Death Battle between two returning fighters, I thought this was pretty good. While it's rather disappointing that we didn't get to see a cool fight for when Thor and Wondy go into their Super Modes and there were some issues with the animation, I thought the fight itself was enjoyable enough and the analysis was pretty solid, especially in Wonder Woman's case. Compared to her previous appearance from when she fought Rogue, Wonder Woman's analysis here was a MUCH needed upgrade, and it really shows by showcasing some of her most impressive feats and showing off just how powerful she really is. Thor's analysis in this episode was also pretty good, too, such as how they talk about his battle with the Midgard Serpent and how fast he can fly while holding onto Mjolnir. And while I do find it weird how they seem to forget that Thor has a bladed weapon (which they listed in his arsenal) and they mention how he didn't have any bladed weapons to use against Wondy, I thought that they reasoning they used to justify Wondy's win was good enough and felt like Thor having a bladed weapon to use against her wouldn't make much of a difference. So overall, a good fight between two returning combatants. 'Rating' *''Good'' Episode 85: Naruto VS Ichigo 'PROS' *Funny moments from Boomstick, special mention to the Sixth Sense and Little Boys jokes in the pre-fight analysis, and the wall joke in the post-fight analysis *Good, lengthy pre-fight analysis... *Good voice acting, special mention to how they secretly got Johnny Yong Bosch to reprise his role as Ichigo *Ichigo's reaction to when Naruto uses the Sexy Jutsu *Animation is good *"SCREW YOU! BASTAAAAAARRRD!" *Luffy's cameo in the aftermath, along with Chuck and Segata STILL going at it *Solid reasoning for the victor 'CONS' *...but Christ, is it alot to absorb *Rather slow beginning for the fight *What was it that Ichigo was trying to do before Naruto finishes him off? *Finisher seemed rather anti-climactic 'Overall' For a battle between two of the most popular Shonen Jump heroes out there, this was pretty damn good. While the analysis is a lot to absorb, the fight's beginning was rather slow, and I found the ending rather anti-climatic, the episode itself still delivered a pretty good fight, there were some damn good jokes from Boomstick, and the overall analysis was pretty solid. Also, the fact that they secretly got Ichigo's official voice actor, Johnny Yong Bosch, to reprise his role as Ichigo for this episode was a pretty neat bonus. So overall, a good episode. 'Rating' *''Good'' Episode 86: Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 'PROS' *"The goddamn Batman!" when covering Bruce Wayne *"Holy colossal currency, Batman!" *Boomstick recalling Terry's rocket boosters when covering Miguel's suit *Beyond 2099's a bitchin' piece of music 'CONS' *Pretty "Meh-ish" pre-fight analysis *Didn't really laugh at whatever jokes they had here *The voice acting, with Todd Haberkorn as Spider-Man 2099 being the worst offender *Lame and short fight animation *I know it was mentioned in an episode of Death Battle Cast that they were on a tight time schedule to get this episode out, but man, the fact that they mentioned the new suits and don't even use them in the fight is disappointing. *When they cut to the Batcave, Bruce looks rather off-model *They say Terry used his suit's electric shock to deal with Lyla, but as far as I'm concerned, we never see that happen in the fight *It feels like Miguel's strength was nerfed *Not really sure I agree with the results 'Overall' If you couldn't tell from looking at the pros and cons, this episode wasn't a fun time for me. While Boomstick does have a couple of funny bits, I didn't really laugh at most of the jokes they had here, the analysis was not very interesting, and the fight itself didn't really strike any cords with me. And if you ask me, the voice acting is pretty bad - Stephen Fu sounds more like Raphael from the 2003 TMNT cartoon than Terry McGinnis to me and Kent Williams as Bruce doesn't sound gruff enough. But the worst offender, to me at least, has to be Todd Haberkorn as Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099. Now, Todd Haberkorn is a good voice actor, he's acted well in other media such as Natsu in Fairy Tail and Death the Kid in Soul Eater, but he is completely the wrong choice for this role. Every time I hear his voice, I don't hear Spider-Man 2099, I hear a young teenager cosplaying as Spider-Man 2099. They should've gotten someone who could do an impression of Christopher Daniel Barnes, the guy who voiced Miguel in Spider-Man: Edge of Time and before that, Peter Parker/Spider-Man in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, to voice Miguel in this. Like I said, Todd's a good voice actor, he has tons of other work to his credit, this just isn't one of them. As for the fight itself, it's really short and the action is mediocre at best. Who animated this? *sees "Lead Animator: Samuel "Zack" Watkins" in the description* Oh what the fu--You made Donkey Kong VS Knuckles and Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro for God's sake! In regards to the reasoning for the victor, I'm not really sure I agree with what they gave us to say that Terry would win against Miguel, that and I feel like Miguel himself was kinda nerfed in strength. Anyway, yeah, this is easily the worst of the Batman VS Spider-Man themed fights thus far. Venom VS Bane was stompy AF, but it had SOME interesting analysis and the fight was somewhat decent and Batman VS Spider-Man, while also stompy, still had better humor and a more entertaining fight, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 has nothing going for it, at all! This classic matchup with a futuristic twist is better off being lost and forgotten to time. 'Rating' *''Bad'' Episode 87: Sephiroth VS Vergil 'PROS' *The fact that Wiz is part of Sephiroth's fan club and knows the secret to his majestic hair *Nice nod to the time Sephiroth was voiced by Lance Bass, the bass singer of NSYNC, in Kingdom Hearts *Boomstick commenting over how monotone Sephiroth sounds *Boomstick assuming Sparda left hell because it was a "sausage-fest" in there *That clip of Vergil doing a Shoryuken *Good pre-fight analysis *Great looking action *One-Winged Devil's a cool music piece *Kamran Nikhad does a pretty good job as Sephiroth *The transition into the Supernova cutscene when Sephiroth explains what he's done *Nice nod to Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children ''when Sephiroth finishes Vergil off *Correct outcome and good enough reasoning 'CONS' *Using DMC footage in Vergil's analysis *I know it was for a joke, but didn't Boomstick know how to say "Yamato" before? *Marc Soskin as Vergil is just okay at best, TBH *Vergil's burns from the Supernova look weird *Just before Sephy slices Vergil in half, you can see him bleeding even though he had already healed himself *Fight was a little short for a Season Finale 'Overall' 'And so we've reached the very end of Death Battle's fourth season. So, what did I think of this one? It was pretty damn great! While there were some animation errors that stuck out, Vergil's VA was okay at best, and the fight felt just a tiny bit short - just missing the 3 minute mark - for a Season Finale, the episode still had some good analysis, a couple of good jokes, Kamran Nikhad did a damn good job voicing Sephiroth, and it delivered a great looking fight. It's also worth noting that this is the first time that a Final Fantasy ''character won a Death Battle, (even though Cloud and Tifa shoulda won their fights) finally! So yeah, for a Season Finale, Sephiroth VS Vergil was one helluva good sword fight! 'Rating *''Good'' Statistics And that is every single episode of DEATH BATTLE! Season 4 reviewed! So here's the statistics: *10 Good episodes *4 Meh... episodes *2 Bad episodes Season 4 Low-points Seeing that I don't have enough Bad episodes to make a Bottom 5 List and most of the episodes I didn't like are listed as Meh..., I'm just gonna list the absolute low-points of the season. *Sub-Zero VS Glacius - Uninteresting analysis, terrible fight animation and just downright stupid reasoning for the victor, this matchup is no more than a shattered wall of ice melted into water. I swear, if one more future Death Battle has a'' Mortal Kombat'' character win because of Test Your F***ing Might, I will jump out of a f***ing window! *Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 - With a really lame and short fight animation, uninteresting analysis, crummy voice acting, and a verdict I don't think I can get behind, this battle between the futuristic successors of Batman and Spider-Man is one superhero showdown not worth rewatching anytime soon. And what happened, Zack?! Top 5 #Power Rangers VS Voltron - With some good comedy, a hype-enducing fight animation, great analysis, and great fight music, this was one helluva great showdown between two giant mechas, and one of my favorite Death Battles in some time! #Balrog VS TJ Combo - A great fight animation and good research are at the forefront for this battle between two of gaming's toughest boxers. #Sephiroth VS Vergil - As the last episode of the season, it's definitely a great way to end it and it delivers a damn good sword fight. #Metal Sonic VS Zero - Apart from possibly downplaying Metal Sonic's speed and some issues with the sound design, this episode still gave us a damn cool fight between Eggman and Wily's greatest creations. #Shredder VS Silver Samurai - While I am admittedly rather ambivalent towards the verdict, this episode still showcased a damn good Ninja VS Samurai-style showdown. Final Thoughts Well, after looking at all of these episodes, I gotta say, aside from the two real stinkers of the season and the four episodes that I have rather mixed feelings towards, Season 4 was actually pretty damn good. If I were to rank the seasons so far, I'd probably say this would be my second favorite season of Death Battle, behind Season 2. It gave us some good analysis, a few good jokes, and of course, some damn awesome fights. Overall, Season 4 was a damn good year for Death Battle and I can't wait to see what Season 5 has in store for us in 2018. And those are my final thoughts on Death Battle Season 4! So what do you guys think? Did you enjoy reading this blog? Do you agree or disagree with me on some things? I'm sure you have your own thoughts on Season 4, and I get the feeling that this blog will have an interesting comment read, and I can't fucking wait to read it. Lemme know what you guys think in the comments below. Here's to Season 5 in 2018, and I'll see you later! Alemon97 out!